The present invention is directed to a system and method for facilitating the identification of potential sales targets by tracking and providing sales target and sales data in an interactive, unified, graphical and coded fashion. Currently there is no system or solution for sales associates traveling in the field to identify sales targets, and their sales potential, easily, interactively, graphically, and in a unified manner. For example, the specific structure and layout of the graphical user interface provides new functionality to the user and aids the user in quickly and efficiently:                providing a graphical and unified map view of potential sales targets coded by icon shape and color, where the color of the icon is determined by the sales potential of the sales target.        filtering and customizing the graphical and unified map view of the sales targets by numerous factors (e.g., for example for foundry sales targets filtering and displaying sales targets by sales representative(s), sales territory(s), state/region(s), business line(s), sales potential, industry/sector(s), metal type(s), molding process, core making process). For example, displaying a list of sales associates, each name adapted to be selected by the user, and in response to being selected by the user, filtering the sales target data and displaying only those sales targets associated with the selected sales associate(s).        providing a selectable icon with a company logo that when selected customizes the graphical view by changing the icon shape to a company logo for each sales target that is a customer of the company;        customizing the graphical view by using a color-coded toggle tool for assigning different colors to different sales associates.        providing a “dashboard” feature that provides a unified view of specific sales target data in a graphical fashion including graphical bar graphs of estimated sales for each sales target versus full potential sales for each sales target, and actual sales for each sales target versus potential sales for each target (broken down by a predetermined time period and by product lines). This dashboard functionality appears over only a portion of the graphical map of the sales region and the system is adapted to change the contents of the dashboard based on the specific sales target selected on the graphical map. In this fashion, the user sees a graphical, color-coded and unified view of relevant sales targets and relevant sales data for selected targets.        providing a selectable circle graph with three concentric lines, one line showing the actual sales for the selected sales target, one line showing estimated sales for the selected sales target, and the third line showing potential sales for the selected sales target, where each line is illustrated in a different color from the other lines.        providing a pop-up window reached from selecting the selectable circle graph, the window appearing partially above the dashboard and graphical map, that provides a graphical view of actual sales for the selected sales target, the estimated sales for the selected target and potential sales for the selected target in one unified view broken down by product line. The system is also adapted so that each product line is selectable by the user so that when selected, sales information for specific products is provided.        providing a reporting functionality accessible from the dashboard interface for allowing users to report new sales data relating to the specific target that is currently being displayed on the dashboard.        dynamically providing the data provided in the graphical map and dashboard (“dynamically” meaning that once new data is supplied (e.g. a user modifies the potential within reporting center)). The data is automatically applied within the map and dashboard. For example, the color of the sales target icon will change automatically based on the sales potential reported by the user.        
Furthermore, currently there is no system or solution to effectively track sales target visits by sales associates traveling in the field or to track and determine sales effectiveness by associating sales visits to sales data. The system of the present invention provides a solution to this problem by providing an interactive and graphical view of sales visit information broken down by date or sales territory. The system also allows the user to filter the sales visit information by sales target(s) or sales associate(s). For example, the specific structure and layout of the graphical user interface provides new functionality to the user and aids the user in quickly and efficiently:                tracking sales visits, preferably by satellite global positioning systems (GPS) in the mobile devices of the sales associates.        providing a graphical view of the sales visits filterable by foundry(s) and/or sales associate(s).        providing a graphical view of sales effectiveness by providing a graph showing sales data for sales targets, the system adapted to draw a line on the graph indicating the number of visits to each sales target. In one embodiment, the sales data shown graphically can be in the form of a bar broken down by actual sales versus potential sales and where the graph can be customized to show this information over a predetermined period (annual, quarterly, monthly, weekly).        